Phineas and Ferb Sneak Peeks
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Just a collection of scenes from various fanfics we haven't gotten to yet. XP Sort of a drabble series, I guess. Hope you enjoy it! (Rated K to be on the safe side, I may change the rating later.)


Amber: Hey everyone! Okay, so this is the first little "sneak peek" I wrote up. It's for the story "Nine Months and Nine Years", which some of you may be familiar with. Sorry I haven't updated it lately, Laura and I are working on rewriting it (and probably renaming it) and we'll try to post it soon. For the time being, hope you enjoy this. =)

* * *

Ferb peered under the couch for the fourth time. It was a little hard to see, but he could tell that what he was looking for wasn't there. The 15 year-old sighed as he got up and sat on the couch. His eyes wandered around the room as he tried to think of where his book was. He's already looked in the most likely places and the least likely, such as on the bookshelf or behind the TV.

'Maybe I left it in my room," he thought.

He stood up and headed up the stairs to his and his brother's bedroom. Once there, he thoroughly checked the bookshelf, the small end-table, the computer desk, and even under his bed. Starting to feel frustrated, he flopped onto the bed with a groan. Ferb didn't usually lose his patience, but two hours of fruitless searching were always tiring. The green-haired teen rolled onto his side and looked at his brother's empty bed. He realized that he hadn't checked Phineas' side of the room and, after a moment, decided to do so.

He walked across the room and began to look around the bed. As he did, he started to think of Phineas. Normally, they would be making the most of the day by now. But today, he was quiet, reserved. Depressed, even, as he seemed to be annually. Ferb remembered asking Phineas once what made him so upset. He simply replied that he didn't want to talk about it, so the Brit never mentioned it again. But he still couldn't help wondering WHAT exactly it was that bothered his younger brother so badly. Candace and his mother used to be upset about it too, but their depression lessened over the years. Why did it linger with Phineas? What hurt him so badly that it's bothered him since before Ferb had even met him?

Ferb looked up at the shelves on the wall beside Phineas' bed. He looked through the books, but none of them were his. Just as he started to turn, he noticed something he never saw before. Placed carefully between two books was a small black box, about the size of a decent book. He stared at it curiously before reaching out and gently taking it from the shelf. He sat down and looked at the thing now in his hands. The box was old and dusty, and a yellow string was tied around it. It didn't have any sort of label on it, but the contents seemed to be light.

After a moment of hesitation, Ferb carefully untied the string and took off the lid. Inside was mostly some old papers, a few interesting trinkets and a couple of old pictures. But the first thing he saw, and what surprised him the most, was something longer and a bit heavier than the other things, something he wouldn't ever expect Phineas to have. Ferb stared in bewilderment at what appeared to be a knife inside a sheath. He slowly picked it up and looked over it. The sheath was made of tough leather, and the handle was beautifully carved wood. Ferb held the handle and gently pulled it a little bit from it's sheath. The blade looked very sharp and new, it probably hadn't been used in ages.

He slid the knife back into the sheath and placed the item back in the box. Ferb looked at the papers in the box, but what caught his attention most was one of the pictures. He quickly picked it up and looked at it with wide eyes. The man in the picture looked exactly like Phineas. The teenager looked at it over and over, but the only differences he could find between this man and his brother was that Phineas was younger and shorter. The Brit stared at the photo in shock. Who was this? Is he a Flynn? Did he own the knife? He flipped the picture over in his hand to see of anything was there, but it was blank. Ferb just stared at the picture, trying to figure it out. He was just about to look at the other papers and pictures when suddenly he heard the door opening.

The fifteen year-old looked up in time to see Phineas walking into the room with a soft sigh, his eyes were still downcast and full of sadness. He looked up and was somewhat surprised to see his brother sitting on his bed, but in less than a moment, his eyes widened with shock as he saw what Ferb was looking at.

"Ferb!" he gasped.

"Phineas, who is this man?" Ferb asked as he turned back to the photo, not quite aware of his brother's devastation.

Phineas rushed over and reached for it. "Ferb, put it back!" he exclaimed.

But Ferb held it out of reach, still wanting an answer.

"No, wait," he said. "Who is it?"

Phineas' temper rose quickly at his brother's obstinacy. A scowl appeared on his face as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Put it back and get out!" he yelled furiously.

Ferb's eyes widened, he had never seen Phineas like this before. He quickly obeyed and soon the box was tied up, just as it was before. He scampered off the bed as Phineas got on. He slowly started walking to the door. He stopped for a moment to look back at Phineas. The red-headed thirteen year-old sat down on the bed and held the box in his hands. His face had softened back into misery, he held back the coming tears as well as he could as he stared at the black box. When he noticed Ferb's presence, his scowl returned quickly.

"GET OUT!" he screamed.

Ferb's heart leapt in fear and he dashed out of the room. He closed the door behind him and soon heard Phineas sobbing behind it. The fifteen year-old felt concerned for his younger brother. Whatever happened so long ago must've been extremely horrible for him. And while he did have a better idea of what was going on, he still wanted to understand the whole story. He leaned against the door for a moment thinking. Soon he stood up and headed down the hall to Candace's room. Surely she could fill him in.

* * *

_Amber: Why..? WHY?! Why did it take me **3-4 HOURS** to write this?! Noooo! DD'X *sigh* Anyway, hope you guys like this little sneak peek. Poor, Phinny. T_T (And no, the guy isn't Phineas and Candace's father. Just in case you're wondering. ^^)  
_


End file.
